Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an image-replaceable functional advertisement apparatus, and more particularly, relate to an image-replaceable functional advertisement apparatus that includes a shade for surrounding a lighting device located in the center thereof, and a base and a cover for fixing the shade and the lighting device, enabling the shade to be freely replaced and thereby creating various advertisements or lighting effects.
In general, the term “point of purchase (POP) advertisement” refers to all advertisements installed in the front of, within, and around a retail store. POP advertisement, including outdoor signage, a poster, and a panel of a retail store and a display of a store, is very widely used as a modern advertisement medium.
A considerable number of prefabricated POP advertisement apparatuses for ease of installation and simplicity of storage are disclosed in the related art. The prefabricated POP advertisement apparatuses provide structures for easily attaching/detaching or assembling advertising panels having advertisement images printed thereon and include lighting devices in order to provide high visibility of the advertisement images even in the dark.
However, the advertisement apparatuses with the lighting devices have complex structures due to the lighting devices and therefore fail to provide ease of installation and operation. Furthermore, in the case where advertisements are manufactured in three dimensions to double advertisement effects, the structures of the advertisement apparatuses may be unnecessarily complex, which may lead to an increase in manufacturing cost and degradation in utilization.
In addition, the advertisement apparatuses simply occupy spaces in daylight when the lighting devices are turned off or while the advertisement apparatuses are not used. Therefore, unless other components for diversely utilizing the advertisement apparatuses are added, the advertisement apparatuses have no additional benefit for users, except that rapid replacement is possible, compared to conventional advertising panels.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a novel and advanced advertisement apparatus that can enhance ease of assembly and installation despite a lighting device, can be semi-permanently used due to ease of replacement of an advertisement image, and can be naturally used in real life through additional functions even when not serving as an advertisement.
The following prior arts have been proposed to overcome these problems.
The “prefabricated plastic POP display stand with a robust structure” disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0843671 includes a plurality of display plates 210 molded under vacuum and a plurality of connecting rods 250 vertically connecting the plurality of display plates 210 to form multiple stages. Each of the display plates 210 includes a tray 211 on which goods are placed, connection recesses 213 for arranging the display plates 210 in multiple stages, and protrusions 214 corresponding to the connection recesses 213, in which the connection recesses 213 and the protrusions 214 are formed on the corners of the display plate 210. The tray 211 has a reinforcing groove 212 formed thereon under vacuum, and the reinforcing groove 212 is open at the top thereof and further protrudes downward beyond the other portion. A first reinforcing member 220 is fixedly inserted into the reinforcing groove 212 to reinforce the tray 211. In addition, the POP display stand further includes a second reinforcing member 230 inserted into each connection recess 213 to reinforce the connection recess 213, a third reinforcing member 240 mounted on each protrusion 214 to reinforce the protrusion 214, and a pair of supports 217 integrally formed with the rear surface of the display plate 210 to support an advertising panel 260. The above-configured POP display stand can achieve a robust structure, as well as low cost and sufficient strength.
However, the POP display stand may be difficult to use in the dark since the POP display stand does not include a separate lighting device.
The “foldable banner of a stand type” disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2003-0084878 includes: a banner 30 including a banner base 31 formed of a flexible material, an advertisement surface 32 that is located on the central portion of the banner base 31 and on which advertisement contents are printed, and connectors 34 and 35 formed at opposite sides of the advertisement surface 32 in multiple stages with fold lines 33 at opposite ends of the advertisement surface 32, the connectors 34 and 35 being folded toward the back side of the advertisement surface 32 and connected together; insertion protrusions 36 and insertion slots 37 for coupling the connectors 34 and 35; and insertion portions 39 that are formed in the connectors 34 and 35 and to which elastic means 38 are connected to consistently maintain the shape of the advertisement surface 32. The above-configured foldable banner is advantageous in that the completed banner can be easily stored and delivered and can be easily installed and stored on a site.
Although the advertisement surface is easy to replace, the banner may be difficult to use in the dark since the banner does not include a separate lighting device for illuminating the advertisement surface.